Fanbase
The Raptors have loved a regular fanbase at some point of their records. They set NBA attendance facts in their 2000, 2001, and 2002 seasons when they made the playoffs. Attendance dipped slightly between 2003 and 2006. This stepped forward at some point of the 2006–07 everyday season to an average of 18,258 lovers (13th inside the league), 92.2 in line with cent of capability at the Air Canada Centre. Following the success of the 2006–07 season, Toronto became one of the league leaders in season price tag income for the 2007–08 season. Their television scores, but, are significantly decrease than other greater set up Toronto sports groups and maximum different wearing events aired on Canadian tv. Another successful run beginning in 2013–14 brought about a spike inside the Raptors' help. For the 2014–15 season, the group offered out the 12,500 season tickets, the primary time it passed off when you consider that 2011. Public watchings of the Raptors games, mainly throughout the playoffs, started out being held at Maple Leaf Square, Which the lovers nicknamed "Jurassic Park". MLSE decided to endorse this practice through putting in place concession stands and branded sponsorships at the rectangular with naming rights sold to Ford Motor Company's Canadian operations, Along with elevated protection. At times, footage from the square is broadcast to the Raptors locker room. The victorious Game 7 towards the Indiana Pacers on the 2016 playoffs was the most watched Raptors broadcast ever and the biggest television audience in Canada that day, averaging 1.53 million viewers with a peak of 2.63 million. The cost of the Raptors franchise has risen over time. In 1998, the franchise turned into sold for US$125 million. With the continued popularity of the Raptors, the fee of the franchise doubled from US$148 million in 2000 to $297 million in 2004. The cost of the franchise grew once more from $315 million in 2006 to $373 million in 2007, and $four hundred million in 2008. By 2018, ''Forbes ''estimated the Raptors were worth $1.4 billion, 12th in the NBA. On game day, the fans are usually entertained by the Raptor mascot, the Raptors Dance Pak, and the 4 Korners Raptors Soundcrew during pre-game, time-outs, and intervals. During the 2013–14 season, a new "Drake Zone" was created in the lower bowl. Limited version shirts were given away to fans sitting within the Drake Zone. Giveaways are once in a while bundled with tickets to encourage attendance. Further, each time Toronto rankings greater than a hundred factors in a domestic recreation and wins, enthusiasts can redeem their price tag for a cheese or pepperoni pizza slice at standalone Pizza Pizza locations throughout Ontario for the business day after the game that was played. This is part of a promotion made by the Raptors' official pizza sponsor.194 However, beginning in the 2018–19 season, the promotion added an extra requirement of purchasing a first slice before receiving the free second slice, though it requires using the Pizza Pizza mobile app instead of using a Raptors ticket, allowing Raptors fans who did not attend the game to receive a free second slice after purchasing a first slice.195 Beginning in the same NBA season, McDonald's Canadian operations also offer fans in Ontario using the McDonald's Canada mobile app, regardless of game attendance, a free medium-sized serving of French fries the next day after when the Raptors make at least a dozen successful three-pointers in home or away games regardless of final outcome. * "We The North" re-branding * Welcome Toronto